Tears In A Puddle
by C-Chan10
Summary: Legolas got killed saving the company, this is what the company thoughts were on him n what there friendship was like, no slash, plz R


Disclaimer: I don't own Lord Of The Rings.  
  
Summary: Legolas got killed protecting the fellowship, this is just there thoughts on him, what he meant to them and there's a touch of angst in here as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Aragorn  
  
Okay, so it's not every day you meet someone who's not only brave and talented, but loyal too. I met someone like that. Back when I was nine and he was eight. I remember it like it happened yesterday.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"That's a good arm you got there, you're a good shot." Said the young boy, stepping up behind the small elf, who merely glanced at the boy, then drew another arrow and shot it towards the target, once again hitting the bulls eye.  
  
"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn!" Said Aragorn after a while, trying to start another conversation. The elf sighed and turned towards Aragorn.  
  
"My father says I'm not allowed to talk to men, he says that they bring pain wherever they go!"  
  
Aragorn frowned at this, for it wasn't true, men and elves had been general companions for many centuries, and put up with one another. He didn't want this young elf to be lead down a wrong path and be taught to hate all men.  
  
"And.Are you afraid of pain?" Asked Aragorn slowly, trying to think of the right words to say.  
  
The elf lowered his bow at this, and hesitated before shaking his head. "No." He replied, looking at Aragorn. "I - I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil."  
  
**End of flash back**  
  
My closest friend, always taking the blame for me, getting me out of trouble and sticking up for me. He was like a brother to me. He was more than a travelling companion. He was there, to make sure I didn't give up, to protect us and guide us when we were lost.  
  
Now he's gone.  
  
If only we hadn't gone through Enedwäith, we could have avoided the Orc army, the Uruk-hai. We could have avoided Legolas' misfortune. So why didn't we?  
  
Why didn't we? That question has been haunting our minds ever since we escaped from the burning, from the smell of death. Why didn't we go a different way, why didn't we help him more, why didn't we stop them? It just wasn't fair, and he took the penalty.  
  
We should be the ones dead. We should be the one's lying still and silent. We should've been there to take the fall. We should've been the one's fighting to the death. Us. Not him, He should be alive.  
  
Aragorn shook himself from his thoughts and stepped back from the stone coffin which bear the runes of the elves When translated into common tongue they spelled the message, "When all the leaves that middle earth ever holds have fallen, then he shall be truly gone." He smiled and touched the stone lid gently, before turning away and whispering two words.  
  
"Goodbye Legolas."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Gimli  
  
They say the least likely friendship you'd come across would be that of an Elf and a Dwarf. Well, whoever "they" are should take a look at Legolas and me!  
  
Sure, we had those times were we wanted to rip each others throats out, and he could be really sarcastic sometimes. For example, when the Uruk-hai army were coming to battle us at Helms Deep. I could not see over the wall! (I'm a Dwarf - I'm short!) I asked him what be happening, and he said "Would you like me to explain it to you, or perhaps I should get you a box!"  
  
Those were good times, when we were united. We were there for each other, even though we did not exactly get on.  
  
I wonder why I was so stubborn in the days of the fellowship. Legolas wasn't - Isn't, a bad person, but I was to proud of my culture I couldn't see the truth, I was shadowed by the fact that elves and dwarves were not supposed to get along, I didn't even give him a chance.  
  
I remember, on a day were our hopes, faiths and dreams were almost dashed to pieces by the horrible shadow of war, mine in particular, Legolas took me to the side and gave me a slip of paper. On it was a message in Elf language. When he explained what it meant, "Keep your courage", I was a little confused, and still am about it, but I have never forgotten it.  
  
So the elf was annoying, so he could be really tough, so we acted like we hated each other's guts, we cared about each other. We stood up for one another, and if we had had the chance, we would've died for one another.  
  
Now it's too late. 


End file.
